The Rebound
by 97grace
Summary: After getting her heart broken, Grace (My OC) goes into a silent depression. No one really seemed to notice much, as she was already even less talkative than Rogue. No one except for Sting, who was concerned for the girl. One night he decides to get her to loosen up and one thing leads to antoher... Im going to put this as completed but if yall want me to continue it then comment!
1. 1

Grace had been acting different.

For a few days now...she hadn't so much as smiled.

At least nothing more than a fake tight-lined one.

Sting was beginning to worry. She was never one to get depressed over something so ridiculous, ironically, according to her.

He remembered the incident like it was just a few days

ago...because it was.

_Sting watched the red head approach the man she'd had a crush on for a year now. He finally convinced HER to make the first move instead of waiting for HIM to do it. _

_"Um, hey James? Can I ask you something?" The 21 year old asked in a shy tone, something unseen from the normally fun and teasey girl. _

_The tall male with dark brown, shoulder-length hair and light blue eyes turned towards her with a questioning glance, "Yeah sure."_

_Grace took a deep breath and finally blurted, "Will you go out with me?!"_

_He was taken aback by the outburst, but realized what she had said and looked down to the ground in guilt, "I-I'm sorry Grace...I should have told you sooner but...I'm not...into..."_

_The female thought he was gonna say he wasn't into her, but what came next completely put her brain through a spiral, "...I'm not into women."_

_The red head blinked before her eyes widened, "Really?!"_

_The male nodded with a blush. Grace was shocked out of her mind. So much so that she absently turned around and slowly walked off. _

Sting was furious with the guy, but Grace had told him not to hurt him, as it wasn't anyone's fault.

It wasn't James' fault for being gay, it wasn't Grace's fault for not noticing.

Sting was still miffed about it though. According to her, James was the only guy Grace had actually ever been into. And he goes and breaks her heart just because he's not into women?! If love has no boundaries then doesn't that mean that the sexual orientation of a human being doesn't even matter in the long run?!

Sting growled in anguish for his Hell-Fire-haired friend.

He looked up to see her still stirring the soda that Yukino had given to her half an hour ago, not having taken a single sip of it. He swiftly got up and waltzed over to the down-turned female. When she looked up he stated, "Ay, I'm taking you out."

Grace blinked, "...huh?"

The blonde repeated, "I'm taking you out to get something to eat. Take your mind off...him. You need some fun in your life, G. Let me take you to a bar, we'll have a few drinks and...let the night take us where it wants us to go."

The green eyed girl rose a brow, "Since when did you become all poet-y?"

Sting growled, "Since now, now come on! It's still happy hour the drinks are cheap until 6."

She looked the dragon slayer up and down and rolled her eyes, really not wanting to do this, "Sting you know I don't drink much."

He groaned, "Ugh that's why you should do it now. Look, Grace, you don't have to get black out drunk, I just want you to let yourself loosen up a little. These last few days you just...haven't been yourself. And I wanna change that. I want the old Grace back. The one who would challenge me on my strength and always end up proving me wrong by slamming me face first into the floor without even trying. The Grace that snorted when she laughed too hard. The Grace that would grab my ass every time she found herself behind me while climbing up a staircase! I want that Grace back!!"

The red head gave a dry laugh, "You're right...I want her back too. Ya know what...no balls let's do it!"

Sting threw his fist in the air, "Fuck yeah! There's the GG I know and love!!!"

The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes. They exited the guild and headed to Sting's favorite bar, Brian's Boobs and Booze.

Grace read the name and said, "Wow Sting...very classy."

The blonde scoffed, "Like you wouldn't have expected it from me."

She nodded, "True. You are a pervert."

Now Sting whipped around and smirked, "Oh I'm nothing compared to you, Little Miss Hell Fire! I've snooped around in your apartment. I've seen the erotic fanfiction you write!"

The girl growled, "You waht!!"

The dragon slayer realized his confession and slapped his hand over his mouth, "Shit! You weren't supposed to know that I knew!"

The red head pinched her nose, "You know what? Just forget it. There's no point in being angry. Anger isn't going to stop the fact that you've already seen everything."

Sting sighed in relief. She glared, "Don't you dare do it again, Blondie Boy. Or I'm comin for your cat, I'll make him love me more than you."

Sting gasped, "You wouldn't."

Grace's voice dropped dangerously low, and became raspy, like she was possessed, "Try me."

The blonde nodded in surrender quickly, "Good, now lets get drunk. I need to forget about all this."

He pumped his fist in the air, "Woohoo!!"


	2. 2

They spent a few hours at the bar.

Grace was already a little bit tipsy after about four drinks, while Sting was having the time of his life after ten already.

The blonde had almost tipped over more than a few times, but Grace was always there to catch him before he totally face-planted. After the fifth time the red head stated firmly, "If you lose your footing again, I'm going to push you to the ground myself!!"

The dragon slayer gave a drunken, raspy chuckle, "Lighten uuuup, would ya? I thought I brought you here to have fun!"

The female shook her head, "I'm not quite sure looking after your drunk ass can be categorized as 'fun'."

He groaned, "Ugh, you're just like Rogue. Always the party pooper just because I get a little crazy after a few drinks! Fine if you wanna leave then let's go!!"

Grace sighed, "I'll have to walk you home...there's no way you'll make it there like this. Ugh, but your place is so far away from here!"

Sting sniffled some boogers back into his nose, "Why don't we go to your place then? It's closer anyway isn't it?"

She thought for a second, "Yeah I guess you're right. And I have a pull-out couch you can use to sleep in."

As they left the bar Sting wrapped his right arm around her waist and breathed, "Or we can share your bed..."

The red head, completely unphased by his perverted antics, rolled her eyes, "I'll have to put up a wall of pillows between us then...to keep you on your side."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the girl, "What makes you think a bunch a' pillows..." popping the 'p', "...is gonna keep me from gettin what I want?"

Grace cleared her throat, hoping he was joking...even though when he was drunk Sting wasn't the type to joke, "Uh...hehheh. I guess you're right, pillows won't do much if you're that determined."

He put his nose to the side of her hair and inhaled before stating in a seductive whisper, "Only for you, Grace~, would I be that determined..."

The red head was starting to worry, but she hid it and said, "Let's just get back to my apartment. You're drunk and you need to sleep it off."

He remained silent, something that made the female even more uneasy.

They make it to Grace's place and she takes her keys out of her pants pocket, fiddling with them for a second before she finds the right one and unlocks the door.

She put Sting's arm around her shoulder and placed her right arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall. They hobbled to her bedroom and she dropped the almost-passed-out dragon slayer on her bed. He flopped down and groaned into the pillow, "Did you have to drop me? I'm handicapped right now ya know?"

The girl sighed, he was back to his normal child-like self and had finally gotten over his drunken lust for physical pleasure.

Yes, she knew that's what he was trying to do, get her to swoon and then bang the night away. She'd seen him do it to countless girls in the past. Not that she was jealous of them...but she was slightly disappointed in the man that she had dubbed her best friend, ever since they joined Sabertooth together.

She walked to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, the taste of alcohol finally overpowering the fruitiness of the drinks Sting had bought for her.

She almost fought him when he said he wanted to pay, but she knew that he really did see it as his little treat. He was an amazing friend, one of the best she'd ever had.

She shook her head to clear it, or at least get it as clear as she could with the alcohol still active in her system. The girl sighed and exited the bathroom.

She saw Sting, sprawled out on the bed, not even under the covers, snoring away with a snot bubble inflating and deflating out of his nose. She gave a light chuckle and shook her head at his immature sleeping habits. She crawled under the blanket and got comfortable, snuggling herself into her pillow.

Suddenly the snoring stopped.

She peaked one green eye open and saw two piercing blue ones glowing in the darkness, almost staring into her soul. She blinked before asking, "Sorry Sting. Did I wake you up?"

He didn't say anything, and just kept staring. Grace shifted uncomfortably, about to turn over. Before she could even blink Sting was on top of her, with his hand over her mouth. She gasped into his hand and tried to wriggle free, but his strong legs had her arms trapped to her sides.

Easily overpowering her, his other hand suddenly lit up with light, illuminating their half of the room, and showing his emotionless but serious expression. He placed his hand to her stomach and within seconds she couldn't move a muscle, _did he just use his white dragon's talon on me?! _

She tried to speak, but his hand was still over her mouth. Sting smirked in the darkness, or at least she could hear it in his voice, "It's no use fighting it Grace. We both know if you really wanted out you'd have used your powers already to free yourself."

She stopped trying to move after he said that. He was right. If she really didn't want this she'd have hybrid shifted into her Light Mode and gotten rid of the spell.

Sting sighed, sounding like he felt guilty, also a tone anyone rarely heard from the cocky male, "I know you're uncomfortable, really I do...but you know that I would never force this on you unless it was for your own good."

Grace blinked, _what the fuck is he talking about? _

He must've somehow seen the questioning look in her eyes as he stated, "That bastard broke your heart and you don't think I haven't noticed the change in your behavior?" He finally removed his hand from her mouth, "G, I'm your best fucking friend and you thought I'd just let you suffer like that?!"

She moved her eyes away from him, feeling guilty that she had put him through all that. He sighed again, "Why do you think I took you out tonight? Got you a little bit drunk, huh? I know how much loneliness you hide from everyone, pretending like you're fine with it, like you want it that way. You even had Rogue fooled. But not me. I always saw the longing look in your eyes." Her eyes widened as he continued, "I could always see past all the shrugs you'd give and the dismissive, 'I don't really need a man,' when someone asked when you were gonna start dating." He looked to the side with a blush, "Learned that shit from all those fanfictions..."

He blinked and turned back to the girl with narrowed eyes, "Grace..."

Her eyes widened at the pleading tone in his voice, and for some reason it made her pulse quicken, "...please let me take you tonight. I wanna show you what it's like to be with someone, at least once..." her mind was nothing but white noise. She couldn't think of anything to say, not that she could say anything in the first place.

He lent down so their faces were only inches apart, "Let me take you higher than you've ever been before, put you through new sensations you've never felt...and make you forget, even if it's just for one night, about the world around you and everything happening in it."

She'd be an asshole to say no to him when he put it like that. **"Oh you wanna make me happy? No thanks I'll pass!"**

He gave her one last questioning gaze, "Well...how about it?"

She tried to nod but still couldn't. When he realized she was still frozen he freed her from the spell and stated with an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

Now that she could move she turned her head away from him in awkwardness and nodded slowly.

He gave a toothy smile and sighed in relief, "Good."

He turned her face towards his and whispered reassuringly, "I know it's your first time so I'll go slow. This is all about you so don't be afraid to stop me."

The red head nodded, still not able to find words to speak.

Sting slowly connected their lips. By instinct, Grace slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. Her tongue was gaining a mind of its own, trying to find a way into his mouth like a bird flying into a glass window.

He allowed her access with an amused chuckle...an eager girl she was. Their tongues immediately began getting tangled in each other, Grace's never letting his take over. He finally gave in to her dominant tongue, something that's never happened before with other girls he's slept with.

The tongue explored its prize with aggression and demand as she freed her arms from the trap of the male's legs and gripped his spikey blonde hair. Sting moaned into the kiss when she retracted her tongue and sucked mercilessly on his bottom lip. This just enticed her to do more when she began chewing and nipping at it.

Had he known she was this aggressive he would have tried to seduce her sooner. Sting decided to start kicking it up a notch and hungrily attacked her lips again, the force pushing her further into the pillow. She moaned when he gave her bottom lip the same treatment as she did his. He began kissing down her jawline and towards her pulse. He found it, beating hard and intensely under her skin, and sucked and nipped at it. She tightened her grip on his scalp, giving a breathless whine, "Sting~"

The brand new tone in her voice when she said his name sent him into a lustful frenzy that he almost couldn't keep control of. He lifted her back off the bed, not ending the abuse to her throat, and ripped her shirt off her body. She gasped with her eyes wide, "Huh?!"

Sting just stated in a husky and muffled voice from her neck, "No clothes. Only skin."

His demanding and animalistic wording made her core clench. The blonde moved his assault down her throat until he found his first target, her nipple.

It was already primed and begging for attention, which was exactly what he planned on giving it. Even though her breasts weren't very large, about the size of an orange, they were creamy and bouncy. Her nipples were a baby pink color. They were perfect, and when he thought about it, he was the first male to have ever touched them.

That thought made him growl in pleasure, the sound making Grace give a pleading mewl from inside her throat. Sting smiled up at her and flicked her little nub with his tongue. She didn't react too much, causing him to instantly latch onto it and start suckling. She sighed and laid her head back, enjoying the feeling and just letting her vocal cords make any sounds they saw fit.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and drool started dripping from her tongue as it flopped out of her mouth when he suddenly bit down on the small button of nerves and milked the other with his pointer finger and thumb. Her upper body started worming, pushing her chest into his face as she moaned and writhed under him, "Luuhhh~ Uhnnnnn~ Stuuuhh~ Stiiiing~ Soooo~ Gooood~"

He felt his member twitch, aching for attention as well. But this was for Grace, not him, he wanted her to feel as special as he thought she was. He moved to the other nipple and performed the same actions, receiving even more whines from the female.

The red head finally pleaded, "P-Please Sting~ I need you. Pleeeeaase~"

He kissed back up to her lips and connected them softly as he slowly ran his cold hands down her sides and stomach. She shivered from the sensation and gave a stuttered moan. He unzipped her jeans and easily removed them from her body, as well as removing his own clothes.

He pressed his lips back to hers and slid his hand in between her legs. He probed her womanhood with his middle finger, instantly becoming drenched with her thick juices. After removing his lips from hers, he scooted back and spread her legs wide. He looked up at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded violently, "Please Sting, before I get nervous."

He nodded and rubbed the head of his member up and down over her pussy, getting it wet so it would slide in a little easier. He lined himself up with her opening and looked up at her face. She bit her lip as he slowly pushed into her.

There wasn't too much pain except for a little electric-shock feeling as she was stretched out. Sting groaned and grabbed her hips to stabilize himself, "Holy fuck. I didn't think you were gonna be this tight. It's actually hurting me a little bit."

She bit her lip harder and stared at the ceiling, "Well I didn't think you were this big."

He pushed all the way inside of her and sat there, both of them panting and trying to stabilize themselves. Grace chuckled, trying to take her mind off the pain, "We haven't even started and we're both already out of breath."

The blonde returned the breathless chuckle, "Somehow I feel like I'm the virgin here."

They sat for another minute before Grace wiggled a bit. When she felt no pain but the pleasurable kind she nodded, "Ok you can move now."

He pulled out slowly until only his head was left inside, and then pushed back in. He felt her walls clench around him as she gave another adorable whine, "Mmph~"

He kept doing this, each time pushing in with a little bit more force until she stated, "Kiss me."

He did as told, connecting their lips softly. He began to speed up his thrusts, causing her to grip his hair and deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and coaxed his tongue with hers, signaling she wanted him to explore her drooling cave, which he did with pleasure.

Sting needed more friction, and started to slam into her. She gasped into the kiss, pulling away and letting loose a broken moan, "UuuuuUuUH~! Yes~! Oh fuck yes!"

He started to suckle all over her throat and shoulders, leaving dark purple bruises everywhere. She whined and writhed under him, dragging her sharp nails down his back. He was pretty sure she drew blood, but at the moment he didn't care. The male lifted her right leg up onto his shoulder and angled himself a little bit inside her.

When her walls tightened and her nails gripped harder into his shoulder blades he knew he had found her g-spot. He smirked and kept pounding his cock into that exact spot, the flare of his head rubbing up against it, "Did that spot feel good Grace~? Do you want me to keep fucking you there~?"

She nodded. That wasn't enough for the blonde, he needed to hear her say it, "Tell me what you want, Grace~ I wanna hear you say it~"

He smashed deep into her to force her, "Ah! Yeah! Keep pounding me right there Sting~! It feels so fucking good!! More. Give me more!"

His smirk widened, "If that's what you want..."

He suddenly bent down so there faces were inches apart, her right leg still on his shoulder, only now it was stretched over her head. She screamed in pain and pleasure as he was somehow able to go even deeper than before.

As he slammed into her cervix the pressure in her stomach began to build, letting her know she was close to cumming. Sting could feel this as well, since her walls were stuttering around his cock and she began to grind and buck her hips uncontrollably. He heard her heart rate increase as well, and her breaths were becoming ragged and desperate.

He commanded through gritted teeth as his orgasm was close too, "Tell me when you're gonna cum."

After a few more hard thrusts Grace felt a full sensation before suddenly it began releasing itself, "STING! IM SQUIRTING!"

He could feel the warm liquid shooting out of the female, making his orgasm hit, "I'm cumming too!"

She shouted through her moans, "Ahhuuuuh!! Don't cum inside me! Oooohhhh fuuuck! Stiiiiiiiing~! Oh Sting~! Please don't cum inside me! I'll get pregnant!"

Sting growled, "I'm sorry I can't pull out! It feels too fucking good! Fuuuuck~"

The female felt hot liquid filling her womb and overflowing into her pussy. Her ovaries and the rest of her reproductive system were screaming in happiness as they were finally showered with the one thing they'd been dreaming of for the past 13 years.

As their orgasms came to a relieving halt, Sting collapsed onto the red head, still inside her. Their sweaty and musky smelling chests moved harshly up and down as they panted.

Grace wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer into her body, also unfortunately keeping his member inside of her. She shoved her nose into his neck and inhaled deeply. The scent of calming mint, pine, and male musk filled her nostrils and she whined into his chest, "Uuuuuuh~ You smell so good Sting~"

He returned the compliment with a deep inhale of her neck as well, "Mmmmmmm~ I could wake up to your scent everyday~"

Grace bit her lip as he nuzzled further into her neck. Sting soon finally pulled out of the girl and laid next to her before pulling her into a protective embrace, "So...how was your first time fucking?"

She cuddled backwards into his bare and toned chest and sighed, "Pretty good I guess...although if you got me pregnant I'm gonna be pissed!"

She felt him give a dry chuckle, "Woman, don't you B-rate me like that. Or I might have to actually break you in half. Also...it wasn't my fault your pussy was sucking me in like that and besides I'm actually curious as to what a mini me and you looks like."

She turned her head a little and eyed the male with a smug smile, "Honestly I'm kinda curious too...Also how do you know that's not what I want? To be honest it makes me wanna egg you on even more. See how far I can take it before you just throw me into the nearest private-ish place and fuck me senseless.

He flipped her over so she was facing him and said, "Ooooh, sounds like someone's thinking about fucking in an alleyway with your face smooshed against a brick wall."

The red head corrected, "Actually I was thinking of you bending me over your guild masters desk and having a collar and leash around my neck so you could choke me with it, but an alleyway sounds fine. I mean the echoes of our skin slapping together would definitely turn me on."

The dragon slayer blinked before he let out a loud laugh, "Hahaha that's great!! I didn't think our conversations could get anymore interesting, but here we are. I should've fucked you sooner."

Grace chuckled, "I actually agree with you on that one."

Sting closed the gap between their lips and they moved together for a while, entangling each other in their own limbs. After separating, they soon fell into the best sleep of their lives.


End file.
